Old Sluggy's Christmas Party
by bccaw
Summary: COMPLETE! Harry is a potions prodigy? Severus has his suspicions, but he doesn't have time to ponder them when another troublesome teen interrupts. Snape's POV at the Christmas Part, from HBP ch. 15.
1. Chapter 1: Bah Humbug!

**AN: **_This follows Chapter Fifteen of HBP; some parts are direct quotes, some are paraphrases and the rest is of my own invention - what I think might have been going on in Snape's head in that chapter. _

* * *

Chapter One: Bah Humbug!

Severus Snape had never hated Christmas as much as he did this year. It was bad enough that he had to work with his old professor, but he now found himself standing irritably in front of his tiny smudged mirror, straightening his collar.

_I'm only going because someone's got to keep an eye on that blasted vampire, _Severus told himself.

Years ago, he would have been delighted to receive an invitation to Slughorn's Christmas Party, if only so he could blatantly reject it. No, he thought bitterly, he would have gone in the end – for her.

_Oh, what's the point?_ Severus wondered angrily and spun away from his reflection.

He stalked toward the festivities, nearly rolling his eyes at the music and laughter spilling from the room before him. He entered and slunk along the wall toward a darkened corner where he planned to spend the majority of the evening. He maneuvered through the room to the hazy corner where the smoke from a few elderly warlocks' pipes hung in the air. He was so intent on his destination that he tripped over a house-elf carrying a silver platter and its edge banged sharply into his shins. He looked down in pained fury. The house-elf emitted a high-pitched squeak and bobbed away.

Severus settled into his corner, folded his arms and did his best to blend in with the shadows and smoke around him. Slughorn was in the middle of the room in a ridiculous tasseled velvet hat, greeting each guest loudly. Severus noticed know-it-all Granger arrive with that great hulk of a Gryffindor who rivaled Longbottom for Potions disasters. They said their hellos to Slughorn and McLaggen promptly drug her off in the direction of the mistletoe. No doubt she was trying to make Potter jealous by showing up with that idiot, but Severus suspected Potter would never give the bushy-haired bookworm a thought beyond next week's Potions essay.

"Harry, m'boy!" boomed Slughorn, alerting the entire room to the presence of Potter, who had the Lovegood girl on his arm. Severus wondered briefly whether Potter had lost a bet, or if it was some sort of joke. In any case, the girl seemed oblivious. Lovegood was another Potions disaster waiting to happen – she spent so much time daydreaming in class that she often came dangerously close to exploding her cauldron. However, she had an advantage in being a Ravenclaw – she was smart enough to correct her mistakes before anything serious happened. Of course, that didn't stop Severus from noticing and deducting points for carelessness. The poor girl had obviously fallen under Potter's spell, and had even followed him to the Department of Mysteries to duel with Death Eaters. Severus found himself glaring at the back of Potter's head. Thoughtless, arrogant, boy.

There was Eldred Worple and the vampire. Severus watched them intensely as Slughorn introduced them to Potter. The vampire was eyeing a group of girls nearby while Worple prattled on. Severus tensed and moved to intervene, but Worple grabbed the vampire and shoved a pasty into his hand. Idiot. If he had ever really lived among the vampires, Severus was a candied yam.

Potter finally broke away from Worple and disappeared into the crowd. Severus stared out at the party in thought. So this was what he had missed all those years. Of course, he would have hated it, but it had been absolutely insulting to be left out, especially when he had been the best Potions student at Hogwarts then (and since then, he was sure). He was beginning to feel quite resentful again, when his thoughts were interrupted by Sybill Trelawney, or rather, by the strong smell of cooking sherry. The woman was mumbling to herself and clutching a goblet in her hands. Severus decided some things were worse than mingling, and standing in a smoky corner with Sybill Trelawney was one of them. He slowly moved away, thinking it might be a good opportunity to keep a closer eye on Sanguini the vampire. He didn't get very far, because Slughorn saw him and immediately began introducing him to any and every guest within arms reach, including Eldred Worple.

"Severus! This is Eldred Worple, I was telling you about - and old student of mine, author of-"

"Shouldn't you be entertaining your _friend_?" Severus interrupted, giving the stout little man a pointed look.

"Oho! Now Severus, I told you not to worry about that!" Slughorn motioned toward the vampire, "Sanguini is a guest and a friend!"

Worple paled, excused himself and pushed his way through the crowd toward the vampire and the five girls who had gathered around him. Slughorn only laughed and scanned the crowd again.

"Come on Severus, I see Harry Potter and Miss Granger have taken pity on poor Sybill! We can't let her have them all to herself!"

_I'd take the old bat over Potter any day, _thought Severus, and watched Slughorn sidle up to Trelawney. He planned to grab a goblet and find another secluded corner, as there was no one fit for conversation (even if he had been in the mood to talk). He saw a house-elf walk by with drinks and tried to follow it through the crowd. He thought he had escaped Slughorn's notice as he slunk by, but he found himself hooked by the arm and unceremoniously presented to Potter's horrified face. Granger had vanished, and Lovegood looked as complacent as ever.

"Stop skulking and come and join us, Severus!" hiccupped Slughorn happily. "I was just talking about Harry's exceptional potion-making! Some credit must go to you, of course, you taught him for five years!"

Severus wondered just how much – refreshment – it had taken to make Slughorn believe Potter could make an exceptional potion. Perhaps it was just flattery to ensure Potter's attendance at the next party.

"Funny, I never had the impression that I managed to teach Potter anything at all," said Severus, enjoying the look on Potter's face.

"Well, then, it's natural ability!" shouted Slughorn. "You should have seen what he gave me, first lesson, Draught of Living Death – never had a student produce finer on a first attempt, I don't think even you, Severus-"

Severus silently vowed to a find reason to give Potter detention on the night of every Slug party until the end of the year. This outrageous flattery was unbelievable, even from Slughorn! Potter would no sooner be able to brew the Draught of Living Death than Sybill Trelawney! "I don't think even you, Severus_" _rang in his ears.

"Really?" was all he said, quietly, staring Potter down. He noticed the boy looked very uncomfortable.

"Remind me what other subjects you're taking, Harry?" asked Slughorn, apparently realizing that Severus would not go along with his game. Potter started listing his classes.

"All the subjects required, in short, for an Auror," said Severus, holding back a sneer. When Minerva had congratulated him on finally getting the DADA position, she had also smugly informed him that she was glad Harry Potter would no longer be denied his life's ambition because of a less-than-outstanding Potions OWL. _Surely Slughorn's star pupil could have met my standards,_ thought Severus.

"Yeah, well, that's what I'd like to do," said Potter defiantly.

"And a great one you'll make too," boomed Slughorn.

"I don't think you should be an Auror, Harry," said Lovegood. Severus stared at her along with everyone else. At least someone in this group had some sense. Of course, the next words out of her mouth were some nonsense about a conspiracy to bring down the ministry through Dark Magic and gum disease. Severus kept his face carefully blank as Potter snorted into his mead and Slughorn looked bewildered. He noticed the girl was unfazed when Potter laughed at her. Suddenly, Potter looked past Severus and his expression changed to one of smug delight.

Severus turned his head and saw Argus Filch approaching with Draco Malfoy - in fact, dragging the boy by the ear. What had the spawn of Lucius Malfoy done now? Severus hoped it was something that might warrant a detention rather than something that would compel him to act on his vow. In any case, he might finally have the opportunity to drag the foolish boy away and question him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Gatecrasher

**Chapter Two: The Gatecrasher**

"Professor Slughorn," wheezed Filch, "I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him an invitation?"

Draco pulled himself free of Filch's grip, looking furious.

"All right, I wasn't invited!" he said angrily. "I was trying to gatecrash, happy?"

Severus prided himself on knowing a lie when he heard one, and Draco was definitely lying now. It was not likely that a Malfoy would be caught trying to gatecrash a party, and even less likely that he would admit to it. Stangely enough, Severus had once told a similar lie, though he had not been towed in by his ear. However, Draco did not look embarrassed; he looked angry. Severus was prepared to grab Draco and pull him out of the door when he heard Slughorn quiet Filch.

"That's all right, Argus, that's all right," he said, waving a hand, "It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco."

Filch was outraged, of course, and Severus' suspicions were confirmed when Draco did not look happy either. He looked like he would much rather be somewhere else. He must be hatching another idiotic plan to kill the headmaster! What had the boy done? Severus felt icy dread grip him when he considered what might be required of him that night if Draco had done something particularly foolish. Severus was not ready. He would never be ready, but surely it was too soon. He had to get Draco alone; he had to buy Dumbledore more time.

Severus composed himself quickly and made sure his face did not betray a hint of emotion.

"I'd like a word with you, Draco," he said abruptly, interrupting the boy while he was shamelessly flattering Slughorn.

"Oh, now, Severus," said Slughorn, "it's Christmas, don't be too hard-"

"I'm his Head of House, and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise, to be," said Severus curtly. "Follow me, Draco."

Severus walked out of the party with Draco following reluctantly. As soon as they were out of sight, Severus grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him down the corridor and into the last classroom, shutting the door quietly behind them. He did not speak right away, but weighed his options before deciding how best to start.

"Gatecrashing, Draco?" he inquired softly. The boy only raised his chin in defiance.

"Why don't you tell me what you were really doing tonight?" Severus held the boy's gaze with stern intensity.

Draco only narrowed his eyes.

"I've not been playing pranks on first years, if that's what you mean," he said, then looked at Severus significantly, "If you weren't wasting time pretending to punish me, I might be accomplishing something tonight!"

Severus restrained his temper, though not very successfully.

"You mean, besides getting caught sneaking about the corridors – by Argus Filch, no less? If you can't even manage to avoid _him_, you have no hope of succeeding. Furthermore, if the incident with Katie Bell is an indicator of what sort of plans you are making, you are wasting your time!"

Severus paused to collect himself. He must be careful; Draco had been avoiding him like the plague since school began, and Severus needed to get some information out of him. He suspected that the boy was angry with his mother for involving Severus in his task. Or perhaps he was afraid that Severus would report every mistake to the Dark Lord. If he could get Draco to trust him, even to want his help . . .

"You cannot afford mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled-"

"I didn't have anything to do with it, all right?" Draco looked self-consciously angry.

"I hope you are telling the truth," Severus replied, "because it was both clumsy and foolish. Already you are suspected of having a hand in it."

"Who suspects me?" said Draco, this time with more convincing anger. "For the last time, I didn't do it, okay? That Bell girl must've had an enemy no one knows about – don't look at me like that! I know what you're doing, I'm not stupid, but it won't work – I can stop you!"

Severus did not need to use Legilimency to know that Draco was lying. He had been staring intensely at Draco anyway, but now he decided to test the boy's claim. He was surprised to find it true; the boy effectively blocked Severus from his mind. This was not the time to see just how strong those mental walls were, but Severus was curious.

"Ah . . . Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency, I see. What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master, Draco?"

"I'm not trying to conceal anything from _him-"_

_Of course not, _thought Severus, _only the fact that your mother is nearly a deserter, as well as every doubt and disloyal thought that you have floating around in your head. _

"-I just don't want _you _butting in!"

Severus decided to try a different tactic. He forced himself to appear calm and concerned.

"So, that is why you have been avoiding me this term? You have feared my interference? You realize that, had anybody else failed to come to my office when I had told them repeatedly to be there, Draco-"

"So put me in detention! Report me to Dumbledore!" jeered Draco. Severus took another moment to restrain himself.

"You know perfectly well that I do not wish to do either of those things." Severus was lying. He wished very much that he could fill every free minute the boy had with detention to keep him from making another attempt on Dumbledore's life. As for reporting him to Dumbledore, Severus already had. Everything was going according to Dumbledore's plan – which was not necessarily a comforting thought.

"You'd better stop telling me to come to your office then!"

Severus literally bit his tongue to hold back the various scathing rebukes he would have liked to make use of. He had to make the most of this opportunity.

"Listen to me," he said, speaking in a low tone to control his voice, "I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco-"

"Looks like you'll have to break it, then, because I don't need your protection! It's my job, he gave it to me and I'm doing it, I've got a plan and it's going to work, it's just taking a bit longer than I thought it would!"

Ah, now they were getting somewhere.

"What is your plan?" Severus asked as calmly as he could.

"It's none of your business!"

"If you tell me what you are trying to do, I can assist you-"

"I've got all the assistance I need, thanks, I'm not alone!"

"You were certainly alone tonight, which was foolish in the extreme, wandering the corridors without lookout or backup, these are elementary mistakes-" Severus began to let his frustration show.

"I would've had Crabbe and Goyle with me it you hadn't put them in detention!"

"Keep your voice down!" Severus spat, realizing just how loudly Draco was speaking. He had started giving Crabbe and Goyle the detentions they had always deserved when he'd realized they were sneaking off with Draco at night. He had hoped Draco might finally come to his office to complain about it. "If your friends Crabbe and Goyle intend to pass their Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. this time around, they will need to work a little harder than they are doing at pres-"

"What does it matter?" said Draco. "Defense Against the Dark Art – it's all just a joke, isn't it, an act? Like any of us need protecting against the Dark Arts-"

"It is an act that is crucial to success, Draco!" said Severus. If the boy only knew! "Where do you think I would have been all these years, if I had not known how to act? Now, listen to me! You are being incautious, wandering around at night, getting yourself caught, and if you are placing your reliance in assistants like Crabbe and

Goyle-"

"They're not the only ones, I've got other people on my side, better people!"

Severus wondered just what Draco might mean by "better people", but did not miss a beat in his reply.

"Then why not confide in me, and I can-"

"I know what you're up to! You want to steal my glory!"

The irony of those words hit Severus full force. _I have never wanted anything less, _he thought bitterly. His voice became cold.

"You are speaking like a child. I quite understand that your father's capture and imprisonment has upset you, but-"

Severus didn't get a chance to finish, this time because Draco turned and fled the room. Severus stood in the classroom for a few minutes, angry with himself for failing. He would rather deal with a handful of Death Eaters at once than try to wheedle information out of one teenage boy. He had to indulge Draco, protect him, and appear to help him, when each day the boy had to plan his task brought Severus one day closer to fulfilling the Vow, and one day closer to finding out just what it might do to his soul.

Severus sighed and left the classroom. He went back to the party, this time successfully avoiding Slughorn and securing his lonely corner. He stayed only until Worple and the vampire left and was a few feet behind them out of the door. Severus walked to his office, sat at his desk, and rested his head in his hands. Most days, he was able to forget about that small favor Dumbledore wanted from him. Tonight, he could not push it from his thoughts, so he dwelt instead on another unpleasant memory: Lily, radiant and laughing, walking to Slughorn's party so many years ago with James Potter. Here, at least, there was no wondering what the future would bring.


End file.
